Many electronic devices include removable memory modules such as universal integrated circuit cards (UICC), and memory cards. UICCs are also commonly referred to as subscriber identity modules (SIM). Devices may be built to accommodate more than one removable memory module. For example, mobile phones capable of accommodating two UICCs are increasingly popular. The UICCs may represent different card formats. Users need to access the UICCs, and they need to be able to select which UICC is to be used for communication.